My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron
by smartperson99
Summary: Thanks to the multiple causes, I have to start this online diary to vent about my husband. Chris McLean. Here is my story about all of the annoying and insane things I deal with being married to a TV show host. Yay me. Rated T for safety and if Christine get angry or drunk. Currently on Hiatus, I'm sorry. Thank you all so much for reading!
1. Doctor's Orders

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron  
Chapter 1: Doctor's Orders

Well, thanks to the court appointed psychiatrist, I have to start this online diary to keep my you are wondering what I am doing in court, I was trying to get a divorce from my husband. You know, the crazy and cheap tv show host of the "Total Drama" series? Chris freaking McLean? If you are wondering how I'm related to him, I can tell you have his IQ level (one of the many reasons on why I was trying to get divorced!). I'm Christine McLean, his first and third/current wife. It's complicated and I'll explain the "wife" thing later. Where was I? Oh, right! I was ranting about my dislike towards my husband. That self-centered (insert bad word of choice here)! He even endangered our children (and my step-child) for his own personal gain! Again, I'll list my children and step-child some other time. I'm still peeved off that Chris somehow convinced me not to leave. Again! Maybe I should stay with Snooki at the shore for a bit. Ugh, I should have listened to my parents. He's a bad influence, they said. Stay away from him, they said. Sigh. Well I better let you know a little more about me.

My full name is Christine Riley McLean. My maiden name is Crock. I am an only child unless you include my cousins Katelyn, Pandora, and Zara. They were around most of my life and practically lived with me since their dad didn't really pay attention to them. Heck, their dad didn't even know their names. He called them Kiwi, Pancake, and Zucchini. Bonus points if you can guess who had what nickname. Anyway, I was born to Chrissy Smith and Christian Crock on September 23, 1977. If you do have my husband's IQ, I'm 35 and had my oldest child who is 17, at the age of 18. I use to have a job but thanks to my "hubby dearest" and the RCMP constantly being after him, I had to quite my job to take care of the kids. I have blond hair, grey eyes, pale, thin, and around 5'4. No you may not ask about my weight. Have your parents taught you nothing?

In other words, I'm my husband's complete opposite personality and look wise. I love my family, heck, I love that narcissist (insert another bad word) of a husband! But I love my children more than anything, explaining why I'm writing this in the first place. You see, I tried to get a divorce from my husband for second time this year, but apparently in Canadian court, you can't get a divorce because you claim "He is driving me insane and had done so for years" and not having any evidence doesn't cut it. So the court ruled I get some help before that happens. So I am writing this online diary to vent to complete strangers. Though that's better than bottling it up and then setting the house on fire (one of my daughters had done it before but for a different reason).

So people reading this, I will tell you what it is like living with and raising the children of Chris McLean for as long as the Canadian court deems necessary.

* * *

Hello people! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. I know no one like Christine. She is based off of an idea my younger sibling and I had on what Chris's wife would be like. I love the show and I'm not trying to bash Canadians if I accidentally insulted you. I own nothing except for Christine and her family. Everything belongs to their respected owners.  
**Christine: Leave me a question and I'll try and fit a few in on my next diary entry. **


	2. My Kids! Not His or Ours Kids, Mine!

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron Chapter 2: My Kids! Their Mine, Not His Or Ours, Mine!

Long time, no see..or type...or text...or whatever you call this. First thing first. I'm not talking about my relationship with my husband with a for a while,or until the doctor says so or until I get liquored up. Now, this blog or diary thing is all about my loving children. The only people in my life who love me, I love back, and don't use me as an excuse for the police (except two children, one's wanted by the government). Onto the topic of my children. I'd say our or Chris and mine children, but I've taken care of them all by myself! Even my step-child! I love each and every one of them, even if they did come from that (insert bad word here) of a man.I guess I should mention who my children are, you might know them.  
My oldest child is my daughter, Bridgette, who is 17. She is mostly like me and has been a huge help with taking care of her brothers and sisters and helping me deal with her father. Her athleticism comes from her father, but that is the only thing she inherited from him. So as an answer to Solaria daughter of Apollo, she saw her dad torture teenagers and hates it. Some of that has to do with her being a contestant, but most of it is because she cares about everyone she meets. Bridgette doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her or anyone to be exact. I still have no idea on how she still loves her father after everything he has put her and her siblings through. Bridgette is a major daddy's girl even though they don't see each other often.  
Oldest son is Duncan, who is 16. To answer any question that I have a gut feeling my pop up, he is not only a momma's boy, but also is a softie at heart (though he hates to admit it). He became a juvenile delinquent because Chris wanted to send him off to a boarding school in England when he was 12.I was against it, all the other children are homeschooled (you'd home-school your children too if your husband is wanted feds). But that (insert bad word here) of a husband had already paid to have him shipped off before he told me! I told Duncan and he ran out of the house and went missing for a three days. On the third day the police showed up with Duncan in hand-cuffs saying he had set fire to an abandoned barn, graffiti on the side of a daycare, and hot wired a Ferrari. So we sent him off to a Juvenile delinquent center, where he stayed for a few months since he was a first time offender. Since then he has been in and out of juvey. His father decided his new show needed a bad boy, so he bailed Duncan out and placed him on the show.  
My next child is Anne Marie, my step-child. I still love her as if she was my own, but she is a lot like her biological mother, Snooki. Yep, Chris married Snooki for a bit after we got a divorce. They then divorced and Chris got Anne Marie in their divorce settlement. So when Chris remarried me (you would have thought I would have learned from my mistakes), I became the step-mother of Anne Marie. I can see ALOT of her father in her. I've helped her to not turn out exactly like her father, but I can't change her mother's genes. I love her to death though. She is also 16.  
The second-youngest child of mine is my daughter Dawn. As you can tell, she looks like me and does have some of my traits. To tell you the truth, I probably shouldn't have taken those animal psychology and aura reading classes when I was pregnant with her. I didn't learn a thing but she did apparently. Since about month later I became pregnant with her younger sister, Bridgette and her spent a lot of time together because my hormones were out of control with the next child. She is also like a psychiatrist to me along with Bridgette. Dawn doesn't hate people. People she doesn't like she ignores, such as her father! Dawn is 15.  
My last child, I have no idea what I did for her to turn out the way she did, Izzy. I think by that point in the marriage and pregnancy I was so fed up with Chris that my emotions caused me to go on the verge of insanity. I was about to go crazy when I gave birth to Izzy. I regained my sanity and everything was normal with her, at least until Chris took her to a toxic waste facility for a day. When she came back, all heck broke out with that child! She went insane! I completely blame Chris for that. I still love her though. Thankfully we were able to get her some medication for a bit. Sadly, when her father wanted her to compete on the show, he forgot to refill her medicine. I tried to send them to her, but they never arrived. She is 14.  
That is all I have in me to talk...text...I don't care what it's called anymore! I'll post something soon, hopefully.

* * *

I own nothing, everything belongs to their respected owners! Please leave your questions below and Christine will answer them soon. Will Christine loosen up over a bottle of wine? Join us next time to see if we can get her a little tipsy!

**Christine: I don't like where this is going...**


	3. My Husband While I'm Tipsy

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron  
Chapter 3: My Husband While I'm Tipsy

smartperson99: Since Christine won't talk about her husband sober, I tricked her into a drinking contest with water. What she didn't know was I switched out her water with vodka, so she's a little tipsy right now. Forgive her language, but she will finally talk about Chris!

Christine: What do you want to know about that son of a beach?

smartperson99: The first question if from .GirlxX, and they ask "How did you meet Chris? Was he this way when you started dating?"

Christine: Hhhhmmmmmmm, I'm thinking, I'm thinking...

smartperson99: I'm regretting the alcohol already.

Christine: I gots it! We meet when we were this old (holds up 10 fingers) and he was nice till that bitch puberty kicked in. He was already the quarterback of the game where they don't use their feet but its called feetball. Stupid moron, who names a game that way but doesn't use their feet?! So he already was kind of a d-bag. But he became real screwed up once he went to some island, found some treasure, became rich, bought the island, and started letting the fame of the whole feetball thing plus he became rich equals bad man. We started dating while we were in high school. I think we were that age where you can drive a car...

smartperson99: You mean 16?

Christine: Yeah! So we dated for two years. I think I originally dated him on a dare, but then I actually found the nice guy I knew in elementary school was still in there deep and I actually began to care about him and then fell in love. If I only knew this would happen then I would tell myself to find another guy. Oh well, I still love him, and he still loves me.

smartperson99: Cute. The next question is from Guest, and they ask "Why didn't you just stop Chris from making the (insert bad word here) show?". I agree with them, why didn't you?

Christine: That show? What show? He's hosted a few over the years, such as "Who Wants To Dive Into A Pit Of Crocodiles For Money?", "World's Best People" (only showed himself on that one, he was a sports announcer for the X games till he blew up the snowboarding ramp so the games could get better ratings (at least, that was his excuse), the "Total Drama" series, he was an announcer for "Wipeout" till he blew up the big balls (I'm still laughing over that), and then there is "Would You Rather?".

smartperson99: I think they mean the "Total Drama" series.

Christine: Really? I could have sworn they were asking about all of the others...oh well. You see, that son of a beach never consults me on anything! So I had no idea that the show even existed or that he was using our children for it till the night before. I would have gave him hell if he didn't get me drunk earlier that night. So I actually wasn't fully aware of the show till I noticed that some of my children were gone. Don't worry, when he came back I bitch-slapped him and had him sleep outside of the mansion for a month. And it was winter! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hahahaha! Ha. Ha. Yeah, now he just kidnaps the kids and doesn't tell me zip. I now lock him out of the house when ever he come back. He eventually some how finds a way inside. Bastard.

smartperson99: Ok, let's get off the topic of Chris with this last question from Solaria daughter of Apollo. She (I'm assuming your female) asks "How Chris got you to marry him in the first place?"

Christine: First off, smartperson99, remember. When you assume, your making an ass out of you and me. Maybe that's Chris's problem. He assumes stuff too much! That's why he's such and as-

smartperson99: Answer the question!

Christine: OK, tehe! Magical goddess lady, to answer your question, we married when I was 18 and he was 19 (he's a few months older than me). So, cause I was young and stupid (and slightly drunk) when he popped the question, I thought everything would end happily ever after. We were in love, he was rich, handsome, funny, and other crap like that. We were in love so I ignored the first few times he showed his jackassiness. We ended up getting divorced after I had Duncan, because I found out he was wanted by the feds and didn't want to place my children in danger and because I found out he was cheating on me with Snooki! He remarried to Snooki a few months later. Their marriage lasted for a few months, but after Anne Marie was born, she divorced him and had him keep the kid. He came crawling back to me and the main reason I took him back was because Anne Marie needed a positive female figure. Fine, I still loved him...and I was pregnant with Dawn at the time. Thanks Chris.

smartperson99: Mrs. McLean is done answering questions for this episode thing, please leave questions and she'll get to them eventually, even if we have to repeat this.

* * *

~ THE NEXT MORNING ~

Christine: *Wakes Up In King-Sized Bed* What the heck happened? Why is my computer on? Why is there a half empty container of Russian vodka on the floor? Why is there alcohol in the house when I don't drink and Chris is away for a while?! *Finds Note On Bedstand*

Christine: Whats this?

NOTE:

_Christine McLean,_  
_ Thank you so much for the interview about your husband. I hope that we are able to do this again sometime. Sorry about having to get you drunk, but as your psychiatrist, it was necessary to figure out what you thought about Chris. I'll be back next week to help you write your blog like I always do. Yours Truly,_

_ smartperson99_

_PS: Your out of shrimp lo mein._

Christine: Not her again...wait...MY PSYCHIATRIST ATE MY FOOD AND GOT ME DRUNK! I'M SUING!

* * *

**Yes, I am her psychiatrist. She needs one, trust me. Thanks so much for the questions, please keep them coming. I'm hoping to update this story every week if my school work allows it. If you are going back to school, have a great school year. To everyone in general, have a wonderful year! Everything belongs to their respected owners. I'm unsure of what Christine should talk about so I'm allowing you all to decide. Go to where every you can vote on polls, whether it be on the forums or on my profile. The poll closes on the 25 of August. **

**Have a Nice Day!  
**


	4. UpdateAuthor's Note I know they suck

**Quick Update**

**I'll post the story tomorrow hopefully. As a quick heads up, the poll is open on my profile. Vote for what Christine will talk about next please!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and if you thought this was funny. You may like my new one coming out. Check my profile to see what I'm talking about and see the hint I left. I hope you all have a wonderful Labor Day!**

**Yours Truly,**

**smartperson99**

**Have a Nice Day! :D **


	5. My Childhood and Other Stupid Stories

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron Chapter 4: My Childhood

Hello everyone who is reading my troubles just to amuse themselves (yes, I know you people do that. Why? I will never know.). I was talking to my psychiatrist (I still haven't fired him for some reason), and he suggested that my problems are coming from family issues and my childhood. As you may or may not know, I was born to Christine Crock and Chrissy Smith. I am an only child but I had three cousins that acted like sister's to me. Their names are Katelyn, Pandora, and Zara. Their father is my father's brother and his name is Sam Crock who was married to Jade Rebuck before they got divorced. I still have no idea how Sam got my cousins in the settlement, but he did. Zara is the oldest, followed by Pan (our nickname for Pandora), Kay (Katelyn's nickname), and me, who they called Chris. Currently, Zara is forty with a husband and three children. Pan also got married, had two kids, and is thirty-eight. Kay is thirty-six, has gotten married twice, and has two kids (both from her first marriage). My grandparents died when I was three, so I never really remembered them. Both of my parents are still alive and happily married. They are both in their late eighties. My family and I lived in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador when I was growing up. That sums up my family, might as well share a few stupid stories from my childhood.

**Year 1-My First Year Alive**

I don't remember this happening, but it did apparently. My grandparents were watching me for the day and they took my cousins and I to the zoo. So Zara wasn't a people person when we were younger and didn't like the fact a baby had to come with us. So she somehow snuck peanut butter into the zoo, covered me in it, and managed to drop me in the pen where they keep the llamas and goats and such. My grandparents where buying lunch for the rest of the family and left Zara in charge of me so they could help the others order lunch. I was found in the pen ten minutes later by my grandfather. They all started laughing when they saw me. My hair was sticking up, a goat was licking my arm, and a llama was sniffing me. On top of all of that, I was covered in hay and peanut butter. We went home and I got cleaned up. But they just had to take pictures before I got cleaned up and I've never been able to live it down. Zara did get grounded, but only for a day or two.

**Year 5 - My First Day of School and My First Encounter With My Husband**

I was about five when I started kindergarten. I was all ready, I had a cute pink dress on, a pink bow in my hair, and cute little pink shoes! I had everything I needed and headed out of the door to the bus stop. I was the only one there,  
so I waited, and waited...and waited...and waited. I was about to go home and when a black SUV stopped at my stop. A woman in her early twenties rolled down her window and asked why I was waiting for the bus when it was a Sunday? I felt like a moron. I thanked her and was about to leave when she gave me an offer no five-year old could refuse. "If we call your mommy and daddy, you can come with me and my son to the school's park. That's where some of your classmates will be." I smiled and called my parents. Once everything was sorted out. I got in the car and saw a boy with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and short black hair was already in it. The way there was silent, I didn't know him, he didn't know me, I thought he had cooties and the feeling was mutual. We got to the school's playground, I thanked Mrs. McLean, and I went over to chat with some girls my age. I was happy I made some friends and we were playing hopscotch (do kids these days even know what hopscotch is?) when some boys came over and started making fun of us. I was made fun of for looking like Barbie and I tried to stand up for myself, but started crying. All of the sudden, the boy who was in the car with me comes over, says something to the bullies, and knocks they knock it off and go away. He gives me a hug (causing the other girls to giggle or go "Gross! She's gonna get cooties!"" and cheers me up. Before we leave, I ask him what his name was and he simply replies "Chris".

**Year 10 - Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

Chris and I were stuck in the same classes all throughout elementary school. We never really bothered to get to know each other sense we had our own friends. One day, the teacher assigned us as partners for a since project. He starts goofing off and I get stuck doing all the work. You know, the usual stuff that happens when you stick opposite people together. So the morons who bullied me in kindergarten started picking on me again one day when the teacher left the room. Why I kept wearing that bow, I don't know. So they kept calling me Barbie (even though I was smarter than them) and tried to still the ribbon from me. For reasons Chris still hasn't told me, he went up to the kids, whispered something in their ears, and they walked away mumbling apologies. I asked him what he said and replied by asking what my name was. I told him, he told me his and we started talking about stuff we both liked. I ended up asking him why he stood up for me, he answered "Cause you did all the science work without complaining. I would have helped you, but...I have..." and then he whispered to me "dyslexia." I smiled and asked why he didn't ask for help with his subjects.  
He said he didn't want to look like a moron in front of his friends. So we made an agreement, I would help Chris in his subjects if he stood up for me when I was getting picked on. The system worked all the way till college. Ever since that day, the only words I can put it as is "Louis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." and it truly was.

Year 13 - Stupid Hormonal Teenagers

Long story I wish not to go into involving cross-dressing, paint filled water balloons, notes, my pre-algebra teacher, and it ended with me getting detention.

* * *

I have a lot more but I'm really tired right now. Those are the ones that ment the most to me or I thought were stupid. Here were my favorite things growing up:

**Color:** Pink

**TV Show:** Spongebob (I still love that show admittedly) and The Simpsons

**Store:** Wal-Mart

**Book:** Alice in Wonderland

**Toy:** My books and dressing up

**Person:** My mom

**Role Model:** My dad

**Food:** Chicken Fingers

**Subject:** Science (Guess why)

Stuff I hated as a kid:

**Color:** Red

**TV Show:** The news

**Subject:** Math

**Person:** Bullies

**Nickname:** Barbie (Even though Chris still calls me it from time to time even though he knows I'll make him sleep on the coach)

I have to go, Izzy's prescription is coming till tomorrow and she is impossible to control right now. I'll try to post soon.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted on time. I was at a barbeque and my dad lost track of time so we ended up getting home around 9 and by that point I was too tired to write. You people are getting a double dose this week, so congrats. I'm holding three little contest where the prize is nothing but them may take some of the boredom away. First one, guess if I am a guy or a girl and state why you think so. Putting "I'm just guessing" will be counted as a valid reason. I really don't care if I revel my gender, as long as I'm not giving you people any information to stalk me with! Just kidding, I know you people wouldn't stalk me...I think. The second one is to guess the movie quote at the end of the story explaining how Chris and Christine became friends. Also I am really excited for my new story I'm writing! I think you people will like it if you are a huge fan of (insert one of my favorite things here) and those text message stories people write about. Contest number three is to guess which one of my favorite things I'm talking about. Please vote for what Christine will talk about next and I'll get back to you all as soon as possible. I hope you all have a nice Labor Day!**

**Have a Nice Day! :D**


	6. Yet Another Author's Note

Update: My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron

Again sorry for the late post this week. I'm sick, yay me. I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday. Also please vote for what Christine should talk about next, it's currently a tie between the two options ( Her favorites and why, Her personal life). Thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry that I have to post this stupid thing. It gives people false hope when one of these come out. Again sorry for the late post (or no post) this week and thanks so much for reading this series!

Have a Nice Day! :D


	7. My Daily Routine

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron  
Chapter 5: My Daily Routine

I have good news and bad news for you people. The good news is that I am becoming less insane and I can stand my husband for more than five minutes now, leading us to the bad news of me not being able to write that often. I believe that it would be fair that I share what I normal day is for myself, starting with Monday - Thursday.

5:00 - Wake up, take a shower, and eat breakfast.

6:00 - Make breakfast for my kids (if they are staying with me that day, a few of them have their own apartments) and send them off to school or work or where ever they need to be.

7:00 - Make breakfast for Chris and get dressed for the day. That means I put on a pair of jeans, usually a blue v-neck, and a pair of ballet flats.

7:30 - Make sure Chris is dressed and goes to work. Then I leave to either go grocery shopping, take a walk in the park, clean someone's bedroom, clean a bathroom,  
clean the kitchen, go for a run, or have a therapy session with my psychiatrist/therapist.

Noon - Go out for lunch at the Captain's Inn, or eat a sandwich I made. I am a good cook in my opinion, but my kids disagree.

1:00 - I am either doing the laundry, cleaning something, going for a walk in the park, reading a book, or taking a nap.

3:00 - I usually watch TV or a movie.

4:00 - Greet everyone coming home at the door, whether they want to see my gorgeous face or not.

5:00 - Start making dinner, or help our maid, Anne, make it.

6:00 - Have however many kids that are staying with me, Chris, Anne, and myself sit and eat dinner.

6:45 - Finish dinner and have an argument with Chris over who is doing the dishes.

7:00 - Decide to do the dishes 'cause I'm tired of arguing with Chris. He usually leaves to go out to a bar or Chef's place.

8:00 - Finish any chores I need to finish up.

9:00 - Sit down and watch a movie with my kid or kids.

9:30 - Chris comes home and goes to his bedroom (we don't share a bedroom, only a bathroom FYI)

11:00 - Movie ends, everyone goes to bed.

11:30 - I actually fall asleep.

How my Fridays usually go:

7:00 - I wake up

7:30 - I actually get up from my bed.

7:45 - I take a shower.

8:00 - I make myself breakfast, my kids and husband have already feed and dressed themselves by this point and are out of the house.

9:00 - Watch a movie or two

Noon - Make myself a sandwich

1:00 - Take a nap

2:00 - Take another nap

3:00 - Watching something from the 60s or 70s and make fun of it (it is actually quite entertaining).

4:00 - Nap...again...

4:15 - Be rudely waken up by one of my kids or my husband

4:20 - Get into an argument with someone over something I know I am right about.

5:00 - Help Anne make dinner

6:00 - Eat dinner

6:55 - Do the dishes to avoid an argument with Chris, he still goes to Chef's house.

7:15 - Watch TV

10:00 - Go to bed

10:15 - Actually fall asleep

Now my weekends:

7:00 - Wake up, shower, do my normal routine.

8:00 - Make breakfast for everyone

8:30 - Eat breakfast with my family

9:00 - Do some chores

Noon - Eat lunch with Anne and whoever is home.

1:00 - Anne leaves so me and whoever else is home watch movies for the rest of the day.

5:00 - Order pizza

5:35 - Pizza arrives

5:40 - We eat the pizza and watch movies

10:00 - All of the pizza is gone and who ever was home with me and myself pass out during a movie

Yeah, my days aren't that exciting. The weekends are my favorite because every Saturday, all of my kids are home so we can spend the day together. Chris usually stays at Chef's house after arguments cause they both like to go to the local bar and get drunk. On the rare occasion that we aren't arguing, he watches the movies with us and we all have a wonderful time. I got to go, afraid I'm starting to bore you all...that and Izzy decided to try to hot wire the Ferrari and see if it could become a submarine like a James Bond car. Thank goodness it is almost impossible for that child to die or get captured by the Feds!

* * *

**Hello people. Long time, no see. I've been sick and busy (not the best combination in the world). Also I have had writer's block, so they may be shorter than usual. Thank you so much for reading them. I am having a poll to see if you can guess if I am a dude or a chick. Winner gets nothing and it is really just a poll for fun if you really want to do it. I own nothing except for Christine. Again, thanks for readying.**

**Have a Nice Day! :D  
**


	8. My Favorite Things

My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron  
Chapter 6: My Favorite Things

Hello people who have nothing better to do than to read about my will be one of those days where I am going to ramble a bit. The topic of today is: my favorite things. To be fair, I will also explain why they are my favorite thing.

**My Favorite Things:**

**Color:** _Blue_ - It is the color of the sky and the sky seems to go on for infini- OW! My therapist just whacked me with a clipboard! They are saying that I need to "Cut the crap and not be so poetic." Ugh, some people, am I right? (OW! He whacked me again!) Fine, I like the color blue because it was the color of my father's eyes and I am a daddy's girl. There, happy?

**Food**: _Pizza_ - Just because I have shrimp lo mein in my house, doesn't mean I like it. I keep it for when you know who comes over for our sessions. I would take pizza over anything, any day because its easy to get access to and it taste good. It also goes great with movie nights and when I am to lazy to cook anything and Anne is out of the house. I think pizza goes great with bread sticks.

**Drink:** _Coffee_ - When the kids were younger, I drank two pots a day. Thankfully they mellowed out as they got older (except for one, guess who), leading me to drink only two cups a day. Both times are in the morning and I can't start my day without them. If I only have one cup, I'm very grouchy. If I have no cups, I'm going back to sleep until someone gets me my coffee.

**Movie:** _The Star Wars Saga_ - Yeah, my dad was a big Star Wars fan and got me into the series. I always like to yell at the TV and throw popcorn at it when I think the characters are being stupid (which is 70% of the time in my opinion). Chris actually wanted to name Duncan Luke because of my Star Wars obsession.

**Animal:**_ Penguins_ - I like penguins. especially since the fathers take part in helping to raise the baby. Unlike someone I know...

**Musical:** _Legally Blonde_ - My cousins took me to see it and I fell out of my chair laughing at some parts. Especially when they all sang "Gay or European" which is now my favorite musical song.

**Music Type:** _Techno_ - I like the beats so I can cut a rug!

**Singer:**_ Adele_ - I like her songs and I feel like there is someone who has it worse off than I do with men. That Adele just can't hold onto a man!

**Song:**_ "Party on the Floor" by DJ Earworm_ - It's a good dancing song! I enjoy most of his music.

That's it for today folks. Duncan needs me to bail him out of juvey (again). Bye you people who enjoy reading about my life and problems. Stalkerish much? OW! She whacked me with a clipboard again!

* * *

**Hello again. Please leave reviews in the review section on what you are thinking of the series so far and what you want Christine to talk about next. I am holding a poll to see if you people can guess what gender I am. I own nothing except for Christine. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Have a Nice Day! :D  
**


	9. Important Notice, I'm So Sorry

**My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron**

**I am very sorry to tell my readers that I am putting this story on Hiatus for a bit. I swear, as soon as I get some ideas, I will restart the series. I thank you all so much for your support, which is why I'm putting quality over quantity. I want to write good stories for you people, not stuff that looks like a dog's vomit after eating a baby's vomit. So with a heavy heart, I regret to inform you all this story is going on Hiatus. Thank you all for reading this story, it means a lot to me.**

**Have a Nice Day! :) **


End file.
